cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Franchises
Franchises are Businesses that you can place in your Neighbors' cities on Empty Lots. You can then control them remotely from headquarters in your own city by supplying them with goods daily and collecting your profits. How Franchises work 'Creating a new franchise' The first franchise a player creates will be in Samantha's City. By this point, players usually only have a few businesses available to expand, such as a Bakery or Burger Joint. The goal requires them to place a business building in the Empty Lot in Samantha's City, which introduces them to the franchise aspect of the game. After expanding their business to Samantha's City, they unlock their first franchise headquarters. Players unlock the ability to create a new franchise at levels 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60 and 70. After completing this goal, players are free to expand their franchise to other neighbors' cities. When visiting neighbors, they may place a building in the city as long as the neighbor has at least one available empty lot. The player is then offered to post on their neighbor's wall, informing them: When the neighbor next returns to their city, they will have the option of accepting or declining your franchise's position in their city. If they decide to allow your business into their city, you can begin supplying with goods immediately. If it is a fresh business that is being expanded, thus creating a new franchise, a new Franchise Headquarters will appear in the player's inventory. If your neighbor chooses to decline your business, the money you invested into the business will be refunded. 'Maintaining franchises' Once per day you can send goods to your franchise by clicking on your headquarters and then selecting the option to "Supply". The owner of the city in which the franchise resides will get the needed amount of goods, i.e. a Bakery will be sent 10 goods while a Wedding Store will be sent 130. The franchise owner only needs to spend 70% of the supplied goods, i.e. 7 for a Bakery. After you have supplied a store a certain amount of times, its star rating will increase. Star rating is only bound to the number of supplies it gets; whether the city's owner makes use of a franchised store has no effect. Stars will increase the bonus the franchise owner gets when he/she supplies this store. You can place a HQ for each franchise you own that adds a payout bonus to nearby businesses only, much like a decoration. The payout bonus depends on the number of stores you have in other cities (=HQ floors) of this particular franchise. For each such store it increases the payout of nearby businesses by 2%, to a maximum of 28%. Every approved Franchises comes with a bonus HQ. 'Removing franchises' Many players wish to replace their early franchises when they reach a higher level. For example, a level 45 player may prefer to use their franchises to better uses - and a bakery franchise may seem like a waste. Unfortunately, you cannot change your franchises unless you have no remaining business in other peoples' cities, and you cannot remove your businesses from other peoples' cities unless you ask them to remove them for you. Sadly, it is impossible to remove your business from Samantha's City at present so any franchise which also exists in her city cannot be deleted or replaced. 'Maximizing franchise potential' It is always worth considering the potential gain from your franchises. Many players consider franchises to be a very reliable source of income, so it is important to put a lot of thought into which businesses you will expand - particularly as, once you have placed a business in a neighbor's city, it becomes very difficult or maybe even impossible to remove it. Things to consider are: *The cost of the business - to expand your business to a neighbor's city costs 80% of building the business in your own city. So a $100,000 business will cost $80,000 to franchise. Some players have made the mistake of trying to franchise a very expensive building, only to realize they can't afford to continue building it in other neighbor's zones. *The cost of supplies - the more goods a business needs, the more you will be required to supply to your franchises each day. If you generally find yourself struggling for goods, it may be worth creating a low maintenance business as your franchise to avoid running out of goods before you could supply them all. *Competition for franchises - when you place your business on a neighbor's empty lot, they may have another offer from a different neighbor too. If they are expected to choose between their other neighbor's highly profitable Handbag Store and your low-profit Bakery, you may lose out on the opportunity. 'Different franchise headquarters' Headquarters have a number of different appearances. Some are orange and others are a purple or teal color. They also have different shapes. The main distinguishing difference is the billboard at the top of the building, which gives a clear indication of which business it represents. Goals requiring Franchises 'Build Franchises' See also: Build Franchises This is a goal set by Edgar, which requires the player to create their first franchise in Samantha's City. There is an Empty Lot available and the franchise will be accepted immediately. The reward is a Headquarters for the business. 'Build Headquarters' See also: Build Headquarters After completing "Build Franchises", a Headquarters will appear in the player's inventory. This can be placed in the city, and the objective of the follow up mission is to build the Headquarters. Headquarters require 10 build actions, thus 10 energy. The reward is 50 goods. 'Run Remote Franchise' See also: Run Remote Franchise '' According to Edgar, running Franchises is "not for the weak" and to prove to him that the player is worthy, they must remotely supply goods to their franchise. This is achieved by clicking on their headquarters and clicking "SUPPLY" to send goods to Samantha's City. The reward is 100 coins. 'Expand Franchise' ''See also: Expand Franchise Considerably more difficult than the goals before, expanding franchises requires neighbors to have available empty lots. This goal requires the player to expand their franchise to a second city. The reward is 10000 XP. 'Franchise Expert' See also: Franchise Expert '' As well as placing 1 Empty Lot, the player is required to supply their franchise 5 times. Depending on how many cities they have managed to expand their franchise to, this could take anything up to 3 days to complete. The reward is 2 energy. Notes '''Warning!' * Currently there is only one method to redo a franchise-decision. You must ask all other players in which you have a franchise to remove it! E.g., if you build a Video Game Store in another city, you will need to ask all other players to remove your video-game-franchises from their cities. And only then will you be able to switch to a new franchise. Doing so will remove all stars from your previous franchise since you will be starting a new one. Since you need to level up 10 times to unlock another franchise, you should make your decisions carefully. ( The only exception is if samantha ( NPC player ) has one of the franchise you want to remove, in this case, you won't be able to totally remove the franchise and you will be stuck with it.) I suggest that whatever level you currently are, you shouldn't franchise businesses under 50 ressources needed to be run. * If you build a franchise in a neighbor's city, this decision can not be undone by you - only by the cities owner. * Also note that you have to pay for your franchise in advance. If the owner of the city declines your franchise or accepts that of another player, your investment will be refunded to you. This does also happen when he/she accepts your franchise. But if your request is pending, all your invested money is lost. Category:Franchises